


Fat Bottomed Angels

by MrFredgar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Hates His Body, Aziraphale Is Chubby, Body Image, Body Worship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Is A Butt Guy, Crowley loves it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel is an ass, Hurt/Comfort, Penis In Vagina Sex, Queen - Freeform, Specifically Aziraphales Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFredgar/pseuds/MrFredgar
Summary: Crowley knew he liked Queen





	Fat Bottomed Angels

Crowley loved most things about Aziraphale **(because no one likes _everything_ about their partner)**. He loved the noises he made when he found a new dessert. Crowley loved the way his face lit up when he acquired a new first edition. He loved how children flocked to him for comfort and safety **(something Crowley wished he himself was able to do)**. And Crowley loved Aziraphale’s body. He loved the curve of his hips, the roundness of his checks, and he absolutely loved the swell of his backside. You could say Crowley was a butt guy, but only for one particular butt that belonged to his beloved Angel.

The night of the Apocanot Crowley and Aziraphale took comfort in each other, re-discovering each other in ways they both had never dreamed they would get the chance to. That first night was mostly snuggling and make-out sessions, with a bit of over-the-clothes action. Crowley wanted more, he wanted to see all of Aziraphale, and for a bit he thought Aziraphale did too. But when Crowley went to take Aziraphale’s shirt off, the Angel stopped him, giving him a timid expression.

_You go too fast for me Crowley. _Crowley shook his head to get the memory out of his mind.

His heart broke a bit, but removed his hand. He made a mental note to never initiate intimacy again. His hands itched for more, his eyes roamed as much as they pleased when Aziraphale wasn’t looking **(he didn’t want his Angel to think he was pressuring him)**. But the demon kept his distance, until one nefarious night.

Crowley was lounging on the couch, well more like dripping himself over it in a way no human could physically do. His eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, he let his gaze wander. First mapping the shape of the Angel’s shoulders, the way they moved under his jacket as he replaced books some annoying customers had the audacity to try to purchase. He then moved south to hunger over the way his body flared outwards along his hips, the plumpness that Crowley dreamed of groping, pinching, and squeezing. Crowley finally let his gaze wandered to Aziraphale’s ass. His mouth watered as he observed how the fabric of his pants stretched around it, how it jutted out from his lower back **(Sir Mix a Lot would be very proud)**. He felt his Effort grow hard just looking at his Angel, unconsciously moving his hand down to rub it, a groan making its way to the back of his throat. He thought he saw Aziraphale twitch his head towards him. But Crowley didn’t want to test it, so he removed his hand, and sauntered towards the bedroom upstairs.

Aziraphale had heard Crowley groan, and he may only share on braincell with his love, but he’d have to be an absolute idiot not to feel Crowley’s eyes roaming over his body. But he didn’t understand _why. _Aziraphale hated his body, especially after Gabriel’s comment, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to stop eating his favorite food **(trust him, he did try but Crowley had become suspicious so he stopped. And he really did miss the crêpes)**. Aziraphale was overweight, he’d go so far as to say fat. He didn’t understand how someone as slim and lean as Crowley could ever want someone like him, the very opposite of Crowley. Aziraphale did know that Crowley wanted him in more than just companionship, the way that Adam and Eve had wanted each other 6,000 years ago, but Aziraphale felt ashamed and had stopped his demon from going farther. He saw the hurt in Crowley’s eyes, and it killed him a little inside, but he was sure that if Crowley *really* saw all of Aziraphale, he’d go running, so in Aziraphale’s eyes a small amount of hurt was worth the world of hurt they’d be in otherwise.

Crowley on the other hand found himself laying on the plush bed upstairs that Aziraphale miracled on that first night for cuddle’s and make-out sessions. The room was very Aziraphale; soft pink walls, with a large white four-poster bed that had sheer curtains draping down from the frame. The comforter was a soft pink that matched the walls, a tartan pattern interlaced in the throw pills that took up about half the bed. Crowley could smell Aziraphale’s cologne throughout the entire room, causing his already half hard Effort to come to full attention. He closed his eyes, inhaling the intoxicating scent around him, slowly stroking himself through his skin tight jeans. He unbuttoned his fly, pulling down his zipper and boxers to release his Effort with a spring, the cold air of the room making him hiss loudly.

He grabbed himself at the base, stroking himself up and down, using his thumb to spread the pre-cum gathering at the head. He continued like this for several minuets, savoring the moment, while in his head he pictured the way Aziraphale’s body swished and jiggled as he walked. He imagined what his ass would look like if Crowley slapped it lightly, the way it would ripple with the shock. At that Crowley gripped himself tighter and bucked up into his hand, a low groan escaping his lips. He tried to stay quiet as not to tip off Aziraphale, but sometimes the demon just couldn’t help himself. He wondered what kind of Effort Aziraphale would make. He pictured a nice fat cock he could grip in his hand with his own Effort, something he could suck and jerk. But then he pictured a beautiful pussy, wet and throbbing with need, the very thought causing Crowley to pick up his pace. The demon imagined would it would be like with the Angel riding his cock like a slutty cowboy, watching his body jiggle and ripple with each thrust of his hips, Crowley’s cock slamming into his wet heat. He really hopped his Angel was a gusher, and even more of a moaner. Crowley could only imagine the sweet sounds that would fall from the Angel’s mouth, something similar to when he ate at his favorite bakery.

Aziraphale waited several minuets after Crowley went upstairs to follow him. He stood outside his bedroom door stunned at the noises coming from the room. He felt himself get a little hot under the collar at the thought of the demon jerking off. He stood there in a trance for several minutes, unsure what to do, when he finally worked up the courage to enter. He straightened his bowtie, and slowly opened the door. He was totally unprepared for the sight before him, despite what he had pictured in his head. Crowley lay there, sharp hips raised, breath coming in labored pants with the occasional moan, eyes tightly closed and hand working hard and fast on the large swollen cock in his hand. Aziraphale watched enraptured, slowly walking forward until he stood at the edge of the bed. He lowered himself till he could crawl up the bed, watching as Crowley’s eyes **(blown so wide Aziraphale couldn’t see any of the golden irises)** flew open when the bed dipped under his Angel’s weight. Aziraphale hesitated slightly but continued on when he noticed Crowley didn’t stop his menstruations.

“Would you like a hand dear?” Aziraphale barely whispered. Crowley simply nodded, unable to form words, watching as Aziraphale outstretched his hand, replacing Crowley’s with his own. Crowley threw his head against the pillows and emitted an absolutely filthy groan when Aziraphale began to pump. He thrust his hips into every stroke of his Angel’s hand, the pace gaining speed quickly, and Crowley’s moans and groans gaining in volume with a few “yes Angel” and “Fuck that feels so good” with some “You’re doing so good my love” thrown into the mix. Finally, Crowley let out a very impressive groan, Aziraphale’s name on his lips as streams of white cum erupted from him, coating his shirt and Aziraphale’s hand.

Aziraphale miracled the mess away, and laid down next to the demon, resting his head on the demon’s shoulder and draping his arm across Crowley’s midsection, rubbing patterns into the demon’s shirt. Once Crowley had recovered he sat up, jostling the angel off him. “Oof.”

The demon simply stared at him, wide eyed and mouth slightly open. “I thought you weren’t interested in sex?” He finally managed to croak out.

“Well, no. I mean I am, I just well, it’s rather silly.” Aziraphale began to fiddle with his pocket watch, unable to look Crowley in the eye, but the demon simply waited for him to finish. “I didn’t want to scare you away. You see, I’m not like you. Well I mean obviously you can see that, you’re all thin and sharp angles and beautiful, and well I…I’m fat.” Aziraphale couldn’t bare to look Crowley in the eyes as tears began to fall down his face.

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s hand cup his chin, and allowed the other to raise his head so they were looking into each other’s eyes. He watched stunned as Crowley gently closed the space between each other, lips briefly coming together in a sweet tender kiss before the angel was suddenly flipped onto his back. He looked up to see hunger in the demon’s eyes, with a touch of rage.

“How dare you speak about yourself like that. You are absolutely gorgeous, you have no idea what you do to me. I can barely keep my hands to myself when I see your stunning body. I dream of touching you everywhere and anywhere, holding your hips in my hands, watching your ass ripple when I slap it.” At that Crowley closed his eyes and groaned, his Effort beginning to come to attention once again at the image. “Do you see what you do to me, Angel, what your gorgeous body does to me. I want to watch you ride my cock all day, seeing your hips and stomach move with the thrusts of my hips.” Crowley began to rut into Aziraphale’s hip, unable and not wanting to stop himself. He heard Aziraphale moan and opened his eyes wide enough to see the hunger written on the angels face.

Crowley began to unbutton Aziraphale’s waist coat, making quick work of his shirt next, tossing both off the the side without a care to where they landed. He raked his eyes over the exposed ivory skin, letting his hands roam and pinch at the folds. Crowley lowered his head to lick where he had already touched, biting at Aziraphale’s nipples, causing the angel to loudly moan out his name. Crowley smiled and began to suck and nibble on each of the nubs in earnest, his hands working on Aziraphale’s fly and pants.

Slowly Crowley worked the angel’s pants off his hips, throwing them onto the same pile as the rest of his clothes, licking and nipping his way down the angel’s body, paying special attention to his hips. When the demon reached Aziraphale’s crotch he let out a particularly loud groan and rutted against the sheets, finding not a throbbing cock, but a fat wet pussy waiting for him. He looked up, asking for permission, before he dove in, licking and nipping at all he could.

Aziraphale threw his head back, moaning Crowley’s name so loud that if they had neighbors they surely would be banging on the wall by now. He gripped Crowley’s flaming hair, urging him onwards. Crowley pressed two fingers into his entrance, finding his clit and sucking it into his mouth, savoring the taste of his angel and the sounds coming out of his mouth.

_Much better than when he eats crêpes. _He thought, beginning to slowly thrust his fingers into Aziraphale, curling them just so to find that sweet spot, relishing in the particularly loud call of his name when he found it. He added a third finger, pistoling them in hard and fast, hitting Aziraphale’s G spot every time, all the while sucking his clit hard, adding a nibble once in a while.

Crowley moved his hands to grip the fat lips of Aziraphale’s pussy, squeezing and rubbing, while his snake-like tongue replaced his fingers, curling in ways a human tongue definitely could not. It was only a matter of minuets before he felt Aziraphale’s grip tighten on his hair, shoving his face deeper and heard Aziraphale scream out his name. He felt hot liquid spill into his mouth, Crowley eagerly lapping it all up, savoring the taste of each squirt. After several minuets Aziraphale loosened his grip and lowed his hips with a satisfied sigh, gently tugging Crowley up to lie next to him.

Crowley grinned at Aziraphale like the cat that got the cream **(which wasn’t that far off to be honest)**. “Oh Angel, you were absolutely amazing.”

Aziraphale laughed, not opening his eyes. “I didn’t do anything my dear, the work was all on your end.”

“Oh but you’re wrong, you put in a lovely Effort for me to enjoy. You must have read my mind because you were everything I could ever have dreamed of, and a little more too.” Crowley smirked and winked.

Aziraphale blushed an even deeper red, casting his eyes away as a warm smile graced his face, making Crowley’s not-actually-very-cold heart melt. The angel finally looked at his demon, “You really find me attractive?” Doubt coating his words.

“Oh I don’t find you attractive” The angel’s eyes flickered with hurt. “I find you irresistible. We need to do this more often my Angel. Because now that I’ve had a taste, I will never be able to stop. Do you wanna know my favorite part of you?” The angel nodded enraptured. “Your delectable ass. Fuck I could watch you walk away all day as long as I get to see that plump little ass swish and jiggle with every step. I want to bury my face in those cheeks, slap my hand across them and watch as it ripples like waves.”

Aziraphale’s blush became deeper, creeping southwards to his chest, averting his eyes again, unable to make eye contact as he felt Crowley begin to rut against his leg subconsciously. “My dear, I believe we have something to take care of.” Crowley looked up at the angel, immediately stopping his movements, uncertainty painted across his face.

“Angel, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realized I was doing it. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you.” Aziraphale laughed softly as he climbed on top of the demon once again, gently pulling at the demon’s pants in a get-these-off-now sort of way. Crowley didn’t need to be told twice, but was too impatient to do it the human way, snapping his clothes into another dimension without a care. Aziraphale softly laughed for a second time. He planted his hands on the demons chest and began to hump against him, groaning at the friction caused by his slick. He sat back a bit to grab at Crowley’s quickly hardening Effort, pumping it slowly, spreading his pre-cum with his thumb. He removed his hand to dip it into his own Effort, coating his fingers. When he was properly slicked he began to pump Crowley again using his fluids as lube. Finally, he raised his hips to hover over Crowley’s cock, using his hand to line himself up. He slowly lowered himself, bracing his hands on Crowley’s chest.

When he was fully sheathed inside his angel, Crowley grabbed at his hips, squeezing and relishing the way the plump skin filled his hands. He thrust upwards, slightly asking his angel to move, his point being heard when Aziraphale began to rock back and forth. Aziraphale’s movements starting slow but quickly picking up speed. Throwing his head back and gripping Crowley’s chest harder to ground himself in the moment, a stream of praise and filth poured from his mouth.

Crowley on the other hand kept his on Aziraphale, roaming from his hips, to his chest, pinching his nipples, to biceps, down his arms to circle around to his ass. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching as his wildest fantasies came to life. His dreams nothing compared to the real thing. He didn’t think he could get harder, but watching as Aziraphale’s body rippled and jiggled with each thrust of his hips, his Effort swelled impossibly larger. Aziraphale moan far too filthy then should be possible for an Angel of the Lord at the enlargement. He picked up the speed and ferocity of his movements until the bed frame was banging loudly against the wall, his own moans giving the wood a run for its money.

“Oh fuck Crowley!! Oh you feel so good, I…I’m gonna!”

“Yes, Angel. Cum for me, cum all over me. Gush all over my cock, let me milk your fucking pussy for all its worth!”

With one particularly hard thrust, Aziraphale contracted around Crowley’s cock, squirting for several moments, soaking the sheets bellow them. He gripped Crowley’s biceps tight in an effort to ground himself **(there would _definitely_ be bruises the next day)**, head thrown back and Crowley’s name on his lips. The very sight nearly discorporated Crowley on the spot, his own orgasm ripping through him, pulsating ribbons of white cum into Aziraphale.

Aziraphale collapsed onto Crowley’s chest, breathing heavily despite not needing to breath, Crowley just the same. The demon wrapped his arms around his angel as he slipped out of him, the cold hitting their combined slick like a ton of bricks. Crowley snapped his fingers and the slick vanished, a heavily blanket now covered them both. They both fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms after a night of bliss.


End file.
